Bittersweet: V2
by ahoyCaptainKid
Summary: "There is no past or future; it is only right this second, right now." Tsukune's trying to make the best of the year without living any sorts of the past, but he's also having trouble confessing his feelings to the girl that makes him soar because of a lost memory returning to him. Will the silver-haired beauty accept simple Tsukune Aono or will his past snatch him away?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's been awhile again!**

Anyways, this is my second fanfiction and my first actual continuing story. I had originally started this story on my first fanfiction account known as "Skorne."

Too busy to finish it, I disbanded Skorne as well as the story because my Skorne account also wasn't functioning correctly.

I am now going to finish this fluffy story and do as best as I can to fulfill anyones needs of Tsukune and Moka fluff specifically and provide a great story. c:

Sorry for the delay. Hope you all enjoy it.  


* * *

**BITTERSWEET: V2**

**CHAPTER 1**

**"Another Long Year + Vampire"**

_'Another year' _Tsukune mentally noted to himself as he casually hopped onto the bus that made it's direct trip towards Yokai Academy; his chaotic home away from his usual mellow home. Tsukune now positioned himself in his notable seat right in the front, he could always catch a glimpse of the mysterious bus driver fixing his mirror. Tsukune was never sure if he was fixing his mirror to see the road with more clarity or just to see Tsukune himself. That thought somewhat sparked even more of curiosity out of Tsukune, then again, it was chilling to think that the bus driver would scan Tsukune thoroughly, almost to make sure it was him. This time, the bus driver didn't seem particularly interested in Tsukune as much as the previous years.

However, all of those thoughts were hastily dismissed once the thought of seeing the individuals who aided him with the fighting, the fear, the heartaches, or any form of sorrow that would be effecting Tsukune. These people were like his guardian angels, even if it was just in school for the most part, though the school wasn't even in any form of normal. Nor shall it ever be or will. But that's what ignited Tsukune's bone, he never knew what each year would be turning too. Sadly, all of that will end soon since it will be Tsukune's last year at the chaotic Yokai Academy.

Tsukune decided he would be this year memorable, ever second he could manage. The past would never matter to him anymore. The present moment would be now.

Tsukune's thoughts weren't in control anymore, the controlling thoughts rummaged every source to think and wonder of the precise young lady with the lush, pink cotton candy hair that made him and his heart soar. That made only his heart clammer out of love for just her, Moka Akashiya. The borders of his cheeks easily swayed into a nice shading of red just thinking of her. She was the only thing crossing his mind. Just taking a mere glance completed his day. Not only would this year be memorable, this year would also consist of Tsukune being adamant on who his choice would be. Tsukune basically knew Moka, even the inner Moka, would always be his first and only choice. Tsukune loved both the same, each side had it's addicting attributes. There was simply no flaws in both of them. They were perfect.

"Is that you, boy?" The familiar gruff tone of the bus driver strayed Tsukune from his whirling thoughts, it made Tsukune perk up a bit.

"Yes, it's me." Tsukune returned, he nodded his head with acknowledgement.

_'Weird how the bus driver asked if it was me, even though we've seen each other every beginning of the school year. Could he have not recognized me?' _Tsukune dismissed the silly assumption, but still, it was out of it's place in some ways.

It was a still, awkward silence until the bus driver gave what seemed like a relieved laugh. The bus driver was taken back a bit, he finally lifted his gaze into the mirror to study Tsukune more precisely. The boy's basic features appeared the same. The bus driver was sure Tsukune had a more masculine tone to him, his height, his face, even his body. The bus driver just snickered, giving a sinful smirk. Then again, the bus driver gave a small chance that he was getting old and seeing things more differently than they really are. But that was a slim chance, mostly defiance of being old. He just gave another chuckle.

"Well, kid, you've made it to the final year at the scary ass school. Any regrets?" The bus driver quizzed him, his smirk still planted upon his lips. His eyes glued onto the road. His brow arched eagerly. Tsukune on the other hand bellowed a small laugh as the memories of Yokai Academy flooded him. He shook his head without even debating if he ever regretted Yokai Academy.

"Most definitely not, sir." Tsukune positively retorted with a small smile gracing his lips, the bus driver permitted another laugh as they traversed through the tunnel that severed the ties of the human world from the monster world. Tsukune's graceful smile turned into a petite, loony smirk of major contention.

Tsukune was aware that much wouldn't be different but he was always thrilled to see his friends and hear about their break. Tsukune was once again wrapped into his mind he didn't realize he was nearing the bus stop. What saved him was the slamming of the doors permitting him to get off. Permitting him to also start anew year. He took that opportunity and hopped off, his stature was surprisingly taller than before but he was too clueless to notice.

"Hey, kid" The bus driver halted him from advancing, Tsukune exchanged looks with the mysterious man. Tsukune's eyes scrutinized the man silently, the man still wore that navy-purply suit along with the cigar that comfortably poised in the corners of his mouth.

_'Still the same man, still giving off a odd aura. How odd."_

"I'd still watch your back, Tsukune." The bus driver blew a ring of smoke from his cigar while enclosing the door and pulling away the bus. Tsukune was now desolate for another year. No turning back, not like Tsukune would anyways.

_'That's unusual, never really remember the bus driver calling me by my name. I never knew he knew my name also.'_

Tsukune tapped the back of his head to remove any source of thoughts of the mysterious bus driver man, he snugged his large hands into his school's khaki coloring pants. It was rather breezy out, the wind whispered through Tsukune's rather messing looking hair. Though his hair exposed a trait that Tsukune hadn't discovered, his wild side.

Tsukune appeared to stroll serenely towards the school. However, he was far from being serene.

Approaching the eerie borderline of the dead forest, Tsukune still managed to get uncomfortable entering it's atmosphere. Once regaining himself, he pursued on towards the school. His head sulked between his bulky shoulder blades. Once Tsukune reached particular part of the forest, he paused to calculate the refreshing memories. This was the spot where his cotton candy haired love interested smashed her wonderfully pink bicycle into his once meek body. Once regaining his senses, he couldn't believe the sight that was almost a gift to Tsukune. That gift being his Moka. Once she had snatched his vital red liquid from his neck, that's the instant their bond had begun.

"Man, I wonder how did I get so lucky" Tsukune commented before leisurely continuing towards Yokai Academy. Concealed thoughts still rummaging through his skull.

Tsukune was now in sight of the school. He was certain that others could hear the rhythm of his heart battering in pure blithe against his chest. The iron gate that gave access to the school was closed and students were clustered together. Some eager, some nervous, some scared, some already bored. Tsukune was in neither of those exact categories, he was quite in a bundle of emotions.

His eyes crossed over to some students, he could easily separate them by their year because of the aura of emotions they gave off. The freshmen all appeared pale and anxious but they remained composed. Tsukune could sense if one thing went wrong they would break. On the other hand, the Sophomores and Juniors who looked pumped to see familiar face. Then the senior category fell in - Tsukune falling into that part - some seniors acted as the Sophomore and Juniors did; thrilled and eager were the strongest emotions. These emotions were naturally normal, it was the last year of high school before ending their high school chapter and beginning a new chapter of uncertainty.

Tsukune's duo of chocolate eyes desperately searched for any signs of his friends. Luckily, he spotted Ruby who was attending to other students. Approaching her confidently with his famous tenderhearted smile.

"Ruby-san, hello!" Tsukune waved, his smile still placed. Ruby was trying to calm down the blustering students only to be distracted by a somewhat familiar 'hello.' She promptly fixated her attention onto what distracted her, only to be stunned. She took in his form, he was taller than most of the male students, his silver-brown hair that took with the breeze, his nicely sculpted broad framework, what stood out the most of the male was his unique pair of honey-brown eyes that held a faded shading of bloody red intwined. Another strickening thing about him was his familiarity. Ruby fell into his gaze and she knew exactly who this male was.

"Tsukune!" Ruby cried out, abandoning her job to the other students to run dramatically to him, she clung to him once reaching him. "Neh!" Tsukuned groaned, wobbling over slightly as the girl clung to him. He gave a nervous chuckle.

"Tsukune! You've surely changed this past summer break. You're much taller and broader looking!" Ruby explained heatedly, examining every inch of him thoroughly.

"Really..? I guess I haven't noticed" Tsukune spoke.

"Your voice too! Really deep now!" Ruby smirked, "Quite sexy, Tsukune" Ruby slightly purred.

Tsukune's face burrowed into a deeper shade of red._ 'I wonder if this change could be of Moka's blood? Is it affecting me negatively or positively? Ruby sure seems to enjoy it, but still. I can't tell…Damn you changes!" _Tsukune silently screamed.

With Ruby's consistent examining and Tsukune once again drowning into never ending thoughts, they were unaware of four eyes scoping them out like hawks.

"What the..?" Kurumu interrupted, followed by questioning wide eyes from the trio consisting of Mizore, Yukari, and Moka. They all possessed quizzing expressions as to what Ruby was doing to the "_random_" male student. The same victorious feeling surging inside of them because to think they would have one less rival for Tsukune's love.

"Ruby-san!" Yukari loudly and carelessly interrupted as she approached Ruby and the "_stranger_" she was securely clutched with. Ruby peeked out from the side of Tsukune and her face lit up to a great degree. Tsukune knew that high kiddy voice, it was the one and only, Yukari Sendo. He slightly rotated his skull to allow his gaze to get a better view of his friend, she hadn't changed much, maybe some of the height but other than that, she was still Yukari. He liked that about her though, no what happens, she'd remain strong and full of energy that appeared out of nowhere at any moment, even though she had a twisted logic when it comes to wanting to be involved with a threesome with Tsukune and Moka. Tsukune cringed, mildly disturbed at the thought. Ruby removed herself from him and gave Yukari a friendly hug, she then made her way quickly to the rest of the girls with Yukari trailing behind. Some people labeling them as 'Tsukune's harem'. But Tsukune never labelled them in such a way like that, they were all simply his wondrous friends.

"Hey guys!" Ruby bowed, giving a cordial smile to her fellow friends followed by a single wave.

"Hey, Ruby" The three girls greeted Ruby with a genuine smiles.

Kurumu once again glanced somewhat cautiously at the "_unfamiliar_" guy.

"Say, Ruby, who is that?" Kurumu bitterly questioned her witch friend, almost peering warning at the unfamiliar guy.

Ruby simply blinked as she knew precisely who Kurumu was referring too. Ruby deviously gave a prideful laugh, Tsukune rotating himself and propelled his slender legs towards the girls cautiously. His hand placed behind his neck nervously, awkwardly meeting the gazes of each girls who seemed to glare at him even more questioningly.

"Well, you see, Kurumu. That happens to be my boyfriend!" Ruby roared gleefully with a grin piercing her facial features. The girls were still oblivious to whom that man was and shrugged off him being a major threat. Tsukune, however, was on the borderline of being a ghost.

"No, no! Nah, nah Boyfriend? No, no!" Tsukune finally permitted his body to be geared as he flailed his arms rapidly while he approached them trying to deny what Ruby had just said suddenly. The girls were taken back by this strangers odd behavior, they narrowed their eyes to examine him thoroughly. He did remind them or their special someone though.

"Ruby-san, what the heck do you mean boyfriend?!" Tsukune bursted out clear words, his face flooding with sweat, the girls were all in wind of confusion.

"Tsukune-kun?" Yukari finally clarified with a light voice. The girls alternated from increasingly confused to now pure, ultimate shock.

They took in his appearance; his hair was still a lush looking dark brown now it was infused with glistening ashen. They continued their examination downward to his now fading scarlet eyes. They saw the honey-brown in the mixture and instantly knew it was their Tsukune Aono. His body was sculpted more than they could imagine. The girls couldn't help but feel the warming of the brims of their cheeks. More than pleased with his new appearance.

Tsukune waved in the silence, giving a weak smile, he greeted them with a familiar and new deepened voice, "Uh, hey guys!"

* * *

**Hope you've guys enjoyed it.**

**Please rate and review and send me a PM if you'd like, I enjoy getting those a lot also. :D**

**Until next time.**

**Cheers,**

**Captain Kid**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 2 of Bittersweet: V2.**

**Thanks so freakin' much for the reviews, followings, favorites, and all that other jazz!**

**Means a great deal to me, honestly. :D**

**I'm currently in Taipei, Taiwan for a few more hours before heading back onto the airplane to Seattle so next couple of chapters could be coming a bit slower than usual, sorry about that in advance!**

* * *

**BITTERSWEET: V2**

**CHAPTER 2  
**

**"A Unfamiliar Past + Vampire"**

* * *

The silence wasn't smooth as usual, not one bit. There was nothing audible from the girls as they continued to peer at Tsukune in such awe. The boisterous uproars of the other elated students was the single thing that made time move forth. Tsukune began to gently to massage the tensing neck muscles, his eyes averted elsewhere. He kept a awkward, kind gentle smile to show he was present and still the same simple Tsukune.

Kurumu was the first of the girls to approach the changed Tsukune. He met her light violet eyes, they were enticing Tsukune had to admit to himself. Kurumu extended her arm to him, Tsukune freezing all over.

"Tsukune.." Kurumu began, her tone was firmer than usual, her eyes intensely searching in his. "I-I.." Kurumu inwardly began again.

Tsukune's mind was in a clutter as he dramatically gulped.

She peacefully closed her eyes for a bare second before they were widened like saucers. "TSUKUNE!" Kurumu screamed while extending the duo of her arms and gathering him possessively into them; the cushion of her breast almost longing for him. As expected, the breast got what they had hoped for. Tsukune's head was lodged between her hefty jugs. Tsukune muffling a slight groan.

On the other hand, he did feel more content that everything was casual with the girls. He sighed contently within Kurumu's breast, not even objecting to her embrace until he realized her couldn't breath in the place of Kurumu's ample chest.

"Kurumu-chan, I can't breath!" Tsukune clarified breathily, slightly gasping for whatever oxygen that would enter his body.

Mizore was indeed enjoying the new appearance of her lover, but she had enough witnessing Kurumu holding him in such a way that made Mizore's icy form boil in hot flames. Mizore's hands were replaced with large bulky icicles, they were raised threateningly at Kurumu. Mizore's eyes narrowed at Kurumu.

"Back off, Miss Melons, that's my lover your touching so casually!" Mizore warned the succubus, each small step she took made her boil in rage even more. Mizore's once undisturbed features were replaced with a scowl that just didn't fit Mizore, this made her look angrier than most of the girls.

Kurumu glared at the snow girl threateningly as well, her eyes rolled in agitation, she scoffed at Mizore's attempts to scare her away from Tsukune. Releasing the suffocated Tsukune, followed by him gasping at the exposure of air. Tsukune descended onto the school grounds, twitching lightly.

"Tsukune!" Yukari and Moka addressed him in a duet while prompting to hid aid. Tsukune gurgled words while still catching his lost breath. Moka had held him close to her. Subconsciously that made Tsukune thrilled to be back to her.

"You're wrong, Snow Fairy. Tsukune wants me and only me. It's obvious! Now, back off, Mizore, unless you wanna feel the true pain of a succubus!" Kurumu angrily shot back at Mizore, her breast still managing to jiggle in the process.

Without hesitation, Mizore thrashed her glacial hand; a trio of lethal icicles directed towards Kurumu. Kurumu was aware knew Mizore would choose that move, after all, Mizore was another girl wanting Tsukune's love, therefore, one of her biggest rivals. Kurumu fleetly missed Mizore's attack with a gasp of air.

_"Crap! That attack was much faster than before. But I will not lose, damn it!" _Kurumu mentally noted with a slight grunt. Angered, Kurumu lunged at Mizore with deadly extended claws, she swiped at Mizore with a quick pace before allowing her wings to poise her in the air above them. All this noise drew the attention of the other students who looked stunned.

"You guys need to stop this!" Moka screamed to them, Yukari nodded in an instant agreement. The waring girls, however, did not comply to their requests and continued their battle for love. Moka's face was written with panic, Tsukune was already knocked out.

_"What am I gonna do?! What can I do? Tsukune's unconscious and he can't pull my seal!" _Moka worriedly told herself as she looked down at Tsukune's slumbering form. She admired how much he'd change, she had always loved the way Tsukune looked though. This newer, maturer image was even more handsome than she could describe. She felt her cheeks alternating in a lovely shade of pink. Yukari had noticed this and tilted her head slightly in mock quizzing to her pink haired friend.

"Moka?"

"Y-yeah?!" Moka jumped slightly.

"Ooh, nothing" Yukari chortled innocently. Moka's face turned into a even darker shade of pink, giving off a not-so-innocent laugh.

"Y'know succubus, your battle skills aren't as bad as before…" Mizore remarked, tiredly panting. Kurumu was bent slightly on the floor.

"I could say the same for you, Snow Fairy" Kurumu harshly said, she slouched while panting out of breath. The girls were exhausted but these sorts of brawls or in some cases "wars" were usual for them. They weren't going to stop their consistent battles until Tsukune had chosen on of them. The whole reason they fought was for Tsukune. And so, they were going to fight for Tsukune until the end. They would go on until the end.

Kurumu stood proudly once more even thought she was battered and to some degree bruised. Her acute claws aimed for Mizore once more, a story of gleaming determination twinkling in her amethyst eyes. Mizore just simply snickered, she was battered and bruised just as much as Mizore, but she took this succubus and her attempts as a joke. Mizore wasn't going to let this big breasted freak take what was rightfully hers. Mizore postured herself, both of her arms were a frozen mass of broad icicles; aiming at Kurumu and aiming to end this fight with victory. Moka couldn't watch the scene that was going to unfold, ever after all the pleas and screams to them, they would air her out and continue on their battle for Tsukune.

"First day and already another fight, oh boy.." Yukari mumbled to herself as she let her eyes wonder on the two engaging women. Moka had just closed her eyes, unwilling to watch.

Mizore and Kurumu's eyes would not drift to any other person or object, they were glued to each other's eyes. Watching, gazing, awaiting who was going to make the first daring movement.

They both side-stepped and sprung towards each other; the air was thick of determination off the two raging monsters. They soared to one another with each of their weapon ready to make it's first and final blow at each other, until they suddenly plummeted down the earth. Pain was shooting throughout their body, specifically at their spinal column. They had crashed into a grizzled tree; the impact causing the weak tree to snap and fall. Moka's breath hitched just watching, she immediately took action and rushed towards the wounded girls. A small stream of blood trickled down the corners of Kurumu's mouth, blinking harshly momentarily. The aching in her back was agonizing, she managed to sit up though but her vision was groggy.

Kurumu allowed her focus to adjust before spitting out some of her own blood, she suspected it was the Inner Moka who caused this, that thought causing her to grit her teeth very enraged.

"What the he-" Kurumu's angered words halted once she noticed a innocent Moka by her side with panicked eyes wide shotted.

Kurumu was in disbelief. _"If that wasn't the Inner Moka who caused the fight of Mizore and I to stop, then whom dare try to get involved?!" _Kurumu angrily tried to reason with herself.

Mizore groaned loudly in such pain, her hands rubbing the tense muscles in her back, her mood was spoiled knowing she didn't even get to slam her icicles into Kurumu and win the battle. It was even more spoiling when she didn't even know what caused the battle to abruptly end.

"Who in the hell did that?" Kurumu heatedly spoke, she surveyed her peers around her. There was no one in particular who stood out, the other students stayed clustered together while flabbergasted and confused as to what happened.

"Beats me, but whoever did it we'll be sure to know that they'll never have the chance to do it again!" Mizore replied.

"Are you guys okay?!" Moka sobbed to the girls, Mizore and Kurumu both looked at her and nodded their heads in a way to reassure Moka.

Yukari had stayed with the still unconscious Tsukune, she had decided it would be best to give him a wake up call. "He looks so cute when he's unconscious.." Yukari gave a cute giggle. She arose her wand, the sudden magic and appeared to do it's work. A teapot appeared, it slanted downwards while water followed the new angle. The water splashing over Tsukune's, the cold jolting him skywards.

"What was that?!" A spooked Tsukune questioned the little witch, she didn't answer and immediately leaped into his arms.

Tsukune didn't calculate how long he had been in a small slumber, but it surely felt like eternity. He let out a meek chuckle as the witch attacked herself to him. Tsukune rotated his attention to lay onto where Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were. He gently let the witch slide off him as he rushed towards them.

"Tsukune..!" The trio of girls said his name in sync as he approached them with very worried features. He bent down to reach their level, he still looked tall when bending.

"What happened? Are you all okay?" Tsukune questioned them, his eyes searching in theirs for a promising answer. They all blushed accordingly to his characteristic worry of them.

"We're fine…but when we were fighting in the air, something hit us. It was so fast I couldn't see what it was. I thought it was Inner Moka but as you can tell, it's not" Mizore spoke up, almost in a hushed whisper due to the aching pain.

"Once we find out whoever did this, we're going to give them a severe beating!" Kurumu followed behind Mizore's words, her fists were clutched in a firm ball.

"Guys, guys…please do-" Tsukune was interrupted as something or someone out of the corner of his eyes distracted him. Rotating his back side to where his front was facing, there was a women before him.

She wore a Yokai Academy uniform, she was definitely a student here. She was short, then again, everything seemed short to Tsukune now. Her hair was long, curly and blonde. It reminded him of a perfect twirl of ramen noodles. The blonde illuminating off the sunlight glistened to a great degree. It looked so soft. Quite beautiful Tsukune thought, but he'd never admit that to anyone else but himself. Her eyes were a light tint of maroon, almost portraying Inner Moka's, however, Inner Moka's was more of a deeper scarlet, just like clear blood. Inner Moka's eyes also were slit, unlike the girl before him. Tsukune tilted his skull questioningly to whom this stranger was.

"So…you wanna give me a severe beating, no?" The women spoke tensely, her voice was tenor as she narrowed her eyes at them, a sinful grin slithering onto her delicate, pink lips.

"Uh…who're y-you?" Tsukune asked her, one of the ridges of his brow arched upwards, awaiting a simple response.

"You've changed a lot, Tsukune-kun. However, I'm torn you don't remember me…" The stranger lady replied, her attention softened as she studied every aspect of him. Her facial features turned harmonious and very at ease while looking at him. Tsukune couldn't help but feel bad for some odd reason. The wind swayed through her glimmering blonde hair. She decided to take a step forth but halted in her tracks as the cold and deadly gazes from the other girls lay upon her. Her attention switched specifically onto Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, and Moka, her eyes narrowed with such rage.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review and all that. c:**

**Until then.**

**Cheers,**

**Captain Kid**


	3. Chapter 3

**Christ, short chapter! It always looks longer on my text edit, lol. **

**Chapter 4 might come a bit slower because I have a lot I need to catch up on with school because I was away in the Philippines for two weeks, please excuse my lack of posts for a week or two weeks or so!**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 3 of Bittersweet V2. I really wanna say thank you so freakin' much for all the reviews, favorites, follows. It really inspires me to do a lot more for you guys, you all are epic! Thanks so much! :D**

* * *

**BITTERSWEET: V2**

**CHAPTER 3**

**"Stranger Danger and Another Reunion + Vampire"**

* * *

The bountiful of silence wasn't pleasant; it wasn't welcoming despite the continuous racket of the other students. Overflowing emotions of agitation tinged with rising amount of anger made the air thick. There was no sense of serenity in this situation, specifically for Tsukune's girls. Eyes wavered from one another, awaiting for the first to make a daringly movement or even sound. However, they remained hushed in the thickening air.

Tsukune blinked once before momentarily rising his hand to poise onto his tense nape. His duo of sterling chocolate eyes searched for answers from the faces of the other girls, but they all mostly held unreadable, angered expressions. It reminded him of Inner Moka in a way. Tsukune was spooked, but he dare not show it to his peers. Finally, he cleared his throat, a hardened facial expression was plastered over his face.

"Okay, who are you again…?" Tsukune spoke, tarnishing the thick silence. His deepened mellow tone was inviting and warm, even if his face attempted to portray him as being a tough boy in such a situation. Kurumu and Mizore gave nasty glares while Moka and Yukari patiently awaited, they were more enduring of this unlike the boiling Kurumu and Mizore, though they were going to meet the level of fuming temperament of Mizore and Kurumu if they found out this girl was another girl desiring Tsukune's love.

"Ryne. Ryne Sakamoto" The stranger lady replied, a boastful grin slithered upon her lips as she clarified herself.

_Ryne Sakamoto? _The name rummaged through Tsukune's brain. He had a small quantity of remembrance of meeting someone with the last name Sakamoto from before attending Yokai Academy. It was odd for Tsukune, because her name jogged a recognition from his early childhood days.

Perchance a childhood friend? Tsukune thought but he couldn't pin-point the exact memory from his childhood, it was quite a long time ago, it felt like centuries to him.

"Whoever the hell you are doesn't matter! How dare you interrupt a battle for Tsukune's love, that's a serious offense in my book!" Kurumu sharply snapped at Ryne. Kurumu was now on her feet, her claws extended once more and were aimed now at Ryne.

"I'm gonna have to actually agree with boob freak for once" Mizore stated, she too was on her feet, no weapons aimed for Ryne just yet. Mizore's swirls of blues and violets glinted with pure anger and hatred.

"Oh? Bring it, then. I know more about Tsukune than the rest of you lot! You really don't know a thing about him" Ryne's maroon eyes narrowed onto the group of girls, a light shade of pink crossing her cheeks.

"Enough you guys!" Tsukune interfered before approaching Ryne cautiously. His steps were small. He studied her more clearly. Her glistening blode hair danced with the breeze, Tsukune hadn't realized that her maroon eyes were meeting his own eyes. He noticed that her facial structure was shaped differently than a normal Japanese women. Tsukune had started to think she wasn't fully Japanese, but he could be wrong. The main attraction to Ryne from Tsukune's perspective was Ryne's eyes. They weren't entirely deep scarlet like a vampires. _What was she?_

_"_Ryne-san, you say you k-know me, but are you sure you're not confused with another Tsukune?" Tsukune arched his brow while questioning her. Ryne's expression deadpanned then looked saddened.

"Of course I'm sure! Do you not remember me, Tsukune-kun? Ryne whispered hoarsely. She desperately tried to keep composed in front of Tsukune but it was no use. She felt and exposed such dejection, her eyes softened and fixated onto the ground. She looked as if she was going to cry if Tsukune answered her wrongly.

To Tsukune, even if she was a stranger right now, the sadness she let loose pulled Tsukune's heart strings; he truly hadn't mean to make her feel that way. He pondered for a mere moment then came up with a promising solution.

"W-w-well, maybe if y-you help me jog my memory back a bit, maybe I'll remember?" He gave a meek smile, a nervous chuckle trailing soon after.

Ryne's softened eyes met his once more, her eyes still held some dejection but some hope filled in the other spots. She gave a solemn nod of acknowledgement to his solution. On the other hand, Kurumu wasn't sold of Ryne's act for a moment. The other girls were on the edge as well. Kurumu gave a displeased 'hmmph'. Before Kurumu could do more, the bell rang and the swarm of students roared and fled into the academy.

This was a relief to Tsukune, he gave a soft sight. He exchanged looks with Ryne once more and the rest of his friends before he started to make a break towards the academy. He signaled for them to follow. He gave a promising grin and his eyes shared the same spark of joy despite all that just happened. He wasn't going to let this stop him. He couldn't.

"Let's make this year the most memorable one, guys!" Tsukune cheerfully cheered to his friends, even to Ryne.

"No doubt about it!" The girls called back to him, they too had grins upon their faces.

Ryne didn't know what to make of this. She was very uncertain as her eyes couldn't lay off Tsukune. He gave off such a inviting aura that made her wanna be just like him. She tried to get off him not remembering her and follow through with his solution. She sighed almost defeated and followed his signal.

The day was progressing too slow for Tsukune. He was currently on his last period before lunch break. He kept trying to remain focus but after all that happened with the mysterious Ryne. His mind and thoughts were just not cooperating with him once again.

_"Who is she really to me? Was she really that close to me in the past? Wouldn't I have remembered her if she was that close to me? More importantly, why is she at Yokai Academy?_" Was she a monster in secrecy or was she just another human unaware that this school was precisely a school for monsters? Tsukuned decided to slip that bit of thought off, for one, a normal human couldn't beat down two strong battling monsters who gave it their all.

_Her eyes also…they portray something so dark, they are so __**enticing**__…why? She __**must**__ be a monster then. _Tsukune had concluded to himself.

The pink haired vampire sitting behind the boy straying in his thoughts was a bit concerned of him. _"He must be having a hard time, I really wanna know more about that girl. I'll try to keep a closer eye on Tsukune and her" _Moka mentally noted to herself, she was then interrupted by a familiar feminine deepened voice invading her head.

_**"That girl seems suspicious indeed. She gives off a aura even I can't describe. It's dark for one thing though. Also, I'm already quite irritated with her already." **_A annoyed Inner Moka spoke to her outer self telepathically.

_"Yeah, I will definitely keep a close eye. I also wanna get closer to Tsukune too…" _That last bit didn't go unheard by her inner self, of course the alter ego of Outer Moka wouldn't admit yearning to expand her concealed feelings with anyone else about Tsukune, not even to outer self, but outer could definitely feel the swell of uncertain emotions emitting from her inner self when she was around Tsukune. Outer Moker had always wanted to learn how her inner self really felt about Tsukune, but Outer Moka had a certain feeling she already knew.

_**"I'd like to examine Tsukune more thoroughly, he's changed immensely in such a short time. Have him unseal me after school. Make sure you let him know to come alone and not let that annoying harem to follow him!" **_Inner Moka strictly told her outer self.

_"Okay, but don't try anything funny with him!"_ Outer Moka mock pouted slightly as she replied to Inner Self.

_**"What would I possibly try funny? Now pay attention in class!"**_ Inner Moka scolded Outer Moka with a slight blush from within the rosary. Outer Moka obediently did as she was told and sighed softly as she idly payed attention to the class lecture.

The sweet ring of the last bell made the students at Yokai Academy feel relieved.

The day of the beginning was becoming another ending and tomorrow would be another beginning.

Tsukune stretched his tensed muscles and turned to see his pink haired beautiful friend. She blushed, giving him a soft smile. They just connected while staring into one another's eyes. They didn't need to say anything, the emotions their eyes composed said everything for them.

"Ready to go?" Tsukune said.

"Sure, let's go!" Moka instantly responded.

Moka and Tsukune closely walked out of the school. Their arms lightly brushing against each other, not that either of them cared. Moka had kept in mind what she had promised her inner self, so she had lead Tsukune to a different trail to the dorms, one that the other girls hadn't known about. A _secret_ path.

"Is it me or is this taking longer to get back to the dorms?" Tsukune commented, not really caring if it took forever to get back to the dorms. As long as he was with Moka, he was care-free.

"U-uh, Tsukune?" Moka softly spoke, Tsukune instantly snapped his attention back to her, "Yes, Moka-san?" Tsukune replied. He almost had a feeling he knew what she was going to request of him.

"Do you think you can take off my rosary? My inner self wants to speak to you…" Tsukune was puzzled. _She hadn't asked him for his blood._

_"_Sure, Moka-san" Tsukune reluctantly responded.

As Tsukune's hand made it's way to grasp the rosary, a cry of his name startled him.

"Tsukune!" The voice called, the mysterious Ryne speedily walking towards him.

Moka huffed, harshly positioning hand to continue it's process of getting the rosary off. Tsukune tumbled to the floor as the flare of the scarlet light swallowing the atmosphere did it's job. Ryne halted in her tracks, she was slightly stunned but her eyes narrowed as she took in the image of the now silver-haired vampiress.

Inner Moka struck her trademark pose of her hand onto her hip, she bared her fangs warningly to Ryne before studying the puzzled Tsukune.

"Moka-san…" Tsukune whispered.

Moka presented a single hand to him, Tsukune hesitated for a moment with a red blush bordering the brims of his cheeks as he securely grasped Moka's hand and hoisting himself up. Moka was taken back a bit from his very tall stature, but she released a pleased smirk.

"**Hello, Tsukune"** Moka greeted him firmly, her eyes intensively scrutinizing him. Moka ignored the presence of the irritated Ryne.

* * *

**Thanks as always for reading and checking it out.**

**Please review, pm me if you wish(I enjoy getting PMs from you guys! :D) favorite, and all that. c:**

**Cheers,**

**Captain Kid**


	4. Chapter 4

**Been awhile! School has been a bitch as always, but I passed the finals this year with A's and B's! And now I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and watches even while I was on a long hiatus. Enough with my rambling, here is chapter 4!**

**Somewhat of adult themes in this chapter, I will most likely be changing the rating to M because adult themes are going to be coming up more. **

* * *

"Moka-san…it surely has been awhile" Tsukune murmured, he was dazed. Stunned and enticed whenever he caught a glimpse of this form of Moka, the _real_ Moka. He still questioned how him, a commonplace human would manage to find a position in the life of the Inner Moka's solitude of a misunderstood demeanor. Was he lucky? No, this was _fate_.

He took in her form, it was beautiful and radiate as ever, but still held it's cold severity from others. It didn't matter to Tsukune, he was intrigued and wouldn't let go. He loved the way her ghostly colored hair danced with the wind along with the way her duo of scarlet eyes held such depth of unreadable emotion. It was truly enticing and he found himself lulling towards her without hesitation.

"And Ryne-san, it's nice to see you _again_ too" Tsukune managed to greet Ryne with his usual upbeat tone. "But if I might ask, what are you doing out here? It should be getting late soon."

Moka's pair of sterling red eyes narrowed onto the blonde haired Ryne, who's maroon eyes seemed to equally narrow onto Moka, both eyes fiery with pure disdain.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Tsukune-kun. More importantly, why are you here with _her_?" Ryne bitterly quizzed him. Tsukune blinked before he stiffly rubbed the back of his tensing neck.

Moka wasn't amused or interested. She was here on strict business to determine how Tsukuned seemed to branch out in just about everything in such a short notice. It was prompt, almost too prompt. She had thoughts that strayed onto the subject of him possibly turning into something like her, a _vampire_. She hadn't minded at all. Actually, it was surprisingly elating to her own self and she was sure her Outer self could sense the pride of Inner Moka leveling downwards and embracing her direct and solemn feelings about Tsukune. However, she was going to dispose of Ryne, in whatever way she could. Even if Tsukune wouldn't allow it.

Moka forcefully jerked Tsukune behind her before deliberately stepping in front of him. The mask of her coldness was displayed, she wasn't fooling around. Not one bit. "Why is it your business to know why Tsukune is here with me, eh? Why don't you piss off or I'll show you your place, miss Ryne" Inner Moka irately grumbled loudly towards Ryne. She was experimenting the temperament of Ryne, and alike her own, she was fiery. _"What a fight this shall be"_ Inner Moka gleefully thought.

"How about I show you your place, you mutt!" Ryne bit at Inner Moka's words, she was clouded with anger as she started her way with force at Inner Moka.

"Me, a mutt? Oh, please, show me your fangs then, Ryne" Inner Moka counter attacked, she held her position, she was bursting with anticipation. She was going to end this fight with no effort at all. She flashed a devious smirk at the oncoming force of Ryne.

"Guys, stop it no-!" Tsukune attempted to reason with them, however what was clearing through his throat and mouth was multiple coughs of his own blood spilling around him.

The girls became ghost themselves at the horrid sight of Tsukune coughing his own blood that was creating a pool around him."Tsukune!" They chimed together boisterously and was swift to his aid.

Ryne couldn't press closer when she came to a closer distance to the convulsing Tsukune. She quivered of temptation as the aroma of his blood was brimming her nostrils.

"Are you going to help or what, Ryne?!" Inner Moka called drastically at the frozen Ryne while she was at Tsukune's aid.

"N-no, Tsukune can't be one of them. No!" She cringed at the thoughts surfacing before she scampered away from the bleeding Tsukune and the agitated vampiress.

"You fool!" Inner Moka roared at the fleeing Ryne. At least she had gotten what she wanted, being alone with Tsukune. But he was hurt now, and she wasn't sure why or what had caused this.

Tsukune was once again in a daze and frightened as he stared in awe at the blood puddled around him, he sat back up, searching for answers in the bloody pair of eyes of his cherished friend and crush. She, too, was flabbergasted and had no idea to make of it. "What happened…Moka-san?" His lips quaked with a small amount of blood masked over his bottom lip.

Moka shook her head, "Even I am not so sure, Tsukune. Me and Ryne were about to brawl then all of a sudden you starting coughing the blood…are you okay now?" She was genuinely worried. Odd enough, the sight of his blood hadn't made her tempted at all. There wasn't that sweet aroma that lulled her. Somehow, it reminded her of her own blood. There was that thought again, it was compelling now, Tsukune was transforming, into a vampire.

"I-I believe I'm okay now. That was really weird" He was reasoning himself. Was he becoming sick? Was it because he was stressed with the almost scratch between Moka and Ryne? It didn't make sense, it was sorta scary. He was spooked to say the least. Moka's company though didn't make it seem too scary, even though she was in a state of confusion as well.

"Let's go back" Tsukune shakily stood up, offering his hand towards Moka.

She grasped it firmly while hoisting herself upwards and wrapping his arm over her neck for him to have greater support. The rims of her cheeks were exceeded with faded shadings of lovely pink. This somehow felt right for her. Tsukune's cheeks though flared with a bright red, he gulped. The metallic tangy taste of his blood hindering in his mouth.

Moka and him carried on sluggishly.

"Tsukune, can I ask you something?" Her reserved and deepened tone stirring the silence between the two.

"Yes, Moka-san?" He curiously spoke back with his very own newly discovered deepened pitch.

"Have you experienced anything strange while we were on summer break?"

He rummaged his thoughts carefully, "Nothing out of the ordinary besides the sudden growth spurt and change of my body in such a short notice. That to me seems odd…and the sudden spasm cough of blood just a few minutes ago. Do you have any ideas why this is happening and what it is?"

"I really can only think of one thing. I'm not sure if you agree with it or not, but what other reasoning do we have" She retorted back, almost worried what he'd think.

"Tell me, Moka-san. I can handle it" He attentively awaited what her judgement and perspective was.

"Tsukune, I believe your human blood is starting to remove itself from your body. And my own blood that I've injected in you multiple times is making it's way into you. You're transforming into something, most likely a...vampire" She clarified with brutal honesty, her rosy lips pursed to the corner of her mouth as they continued walking, the dorms in sight now.

Tsukune was hushed. The idea of possibly transforming into the exact replicant of Moka was somewhat appealing to him. He already knew if he was too become a blood thirsty monster with utmost strength and respect in the monster world that he only desired to use the advantage of a vampire's strength to protect his friends, particularly _his_ Moka.

"That's fine with me then, Moka-san. I've only wanted to use my strength to protect you and everyone else on my own for once" His voice was deep with sincerity and kindness. He also offered her his famous kind-hearted smile with a blush cascading over his cheeks.

_"Tsukune you fool, why do you make me feel this way?" _Moka raised that question to herself. Her body felt warm and tingly as they walked so close while she still aided him with his arm slung over her neck. She averted her eyes elsewhere with her own blush making its destination over her cheeks.

Tsukune awkwardly chuckled as they reached the dorms. His strength was surprisingly returning in her presence.

* * *

"Tsukune are you going to be okay walking the rest of your way back to your dorms?" Moka asked with some concern.

"Don't worry, Moka-san. With you helping me back most of the way, I feel rejuvenated! Thank you" He politely smiled.

"No worries, Tsukune. Have a good night" She murmured before turning away to her dorm, only to be halted when Tsukune grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

His body was warm and stiff, most likely due to his sudden bold movement.

"T-Tsukune what do you think you're doing?" Moka's voice quivered but it was cold.

Tsukune wasn't even sure in himself anymore. He just bluntly grabbed Moka and wrapped her into his hugs. Her sweet aroma flared into his nostrils and he even felt himself become warm.

"M-Moka-san I meant what I said about protecting you and everyone else" He stated, only grasping her closer.

Moka didn't know how to react. For starters, this sort of affection was alien to her. It was a region she had never ever explored or had any interested exploring. With Tsukune though, she was curious, she wanted to explore this loving affection only with him. She just didn't know how or how to start. Secondly, this side of Tsukune was bold, confident, and willing. It was enchanting. She didn't know if this side was there all this time being hidden and only waiting to reach out for the one his heart yearned for.

"Thank y-you, Tsukune" Moka murmured in his warm clutches but squirmed away from him.

She briefly skimmed over his face, he looked hurt but didn't dare show it. She had to admit, she didn't want that moment to end. But she didn't feel as if the moment was right, and her feelings were bouncing everywhere. Some of them were so foreign to her that she didn't know what to make of them.

"Good night, Moka-san" Although she had pulled away, he still displayed genuine sincerity towards her. He kept his famous smile.

"And to you too, Tsukune" Moka nodded before retreating nonchalantly back into the girls dorms.

Way to be smooth Tsukune. Real, real smooth. He sighed, but he did feel some sort of contention of this hectic first day. He casually strolled through the faded day, the refreshing cool nights air brushing over his skin. As he made his way back into his dorm room.

He changed into a simple white shirt along with simple black shorts. A sharp clink fell onto this floor, only to notice it was Moka's rosario. He gulped, pondering how annoyed Moka must be at this moment. He was going to pay hell in the morning for his mistake. He vividly began to picture the beatings he was most likely going to receive, followed by his blood being forcefully drained. He cringed.

Suddenly, he felt woozy and unbalanced. He ran to his bathroom sink only to vomit another episode of blood. This time it was painful and sharp in his chest as each chunk flew out into the sink. When finished, he was out of breath. He was shaking, his eyes widened and dazed. He shakily dismissed this bloody episode before washing away the blood in the sink and his face.

He viewed himself in the mirror, taking in his sterner looking facial structure. He slapped himself once before muttering and settling into his bed murmuring.

He allowed his hand to play through his hair, thoughts fluttering everywhere in his mind. What seemed like forever, he actually hastily fell into a deep slumber.

However, a duo of maroon eyes attentively watched Tsukune. It was none other than Ryne. Her curly blonde hair matched with the rhythm of the flowing wind. She crept towards him before gingerly brushing her lips against his lips. She pulled away, her eyes studying his still sleeping form. "Tsukune…" She released a breathy whisper.

* * *

Tsukune was located in a grassy meadow, flowers clustering around him, mountains overlooking him. He was in some sort of valley he decided. The scenery was truly magnificent and awing, it was like paradise. His eyes surveyed everything thoroughly, they halted at the sight of Ryne. There was something lulling her to him, he couldn't fight it anymore and made his way towards the blonde haired beauty.

"Ryne-san?! What are you doing here?!" He asked politely, then he questioned himself: _Why was he here also?!_

"Tsukune-kun, glad to see you" She retorted while ignoring his question, she was wearing a creamy vanilla hued dress that went with her lush blonde hairs.

"You too I guess.." He awkwardly spoke back, a blush covering his cheeks.

Ryne just merely giggled, tugging him close to her, "Don't be embarrassed with me, Tsukune-kun, you'll hurt my feelings" She purred in his ears, nipping at them.

Tsukune was frozen in time, this affection from Ryne was tempting. His heart retracted though from her and her loving attempts, hormonal temptation though did have it's own affect on his body. Ryne could clearly sense this, a pleased smirk tugging her lips.

"Ryne-san, we should s-stop, please" Tsukune almost begged, the lusting temptation lurking was almost too much.

This wasn't right for the young Tsukune, he dedicated himself to Moka, and Moka alone. Even if they weren't romantically involved, he was bound to her, but by pure love. _Not_ lust. Ryne on the other hand didn't seem like she was going to retreat from him anytime soon, she deliberately brushed over the bulge from Tsukune. He couldn't help but emit a low moan, he had hoped she didn't hear that. To no avail, Ryne did catch that pleasurable noise from him. How amusing this was for Ryne. She decided to approach even more by rubbing the bulge with her deft fingers. Tightening her grasp around Tsukune.

"Ryne stop! I don't want this!" Tsukune gritted his teeth and forcefully pushed her away. Ryne staggered backwards. Tsukune promptly feeling sympathetic.

"I-I'm sorry Ryne!"

"T-Tsukune why? Don't you love me?"

"W-what? Do I?"

Ryne was dejected, both emotionally and physically. Her eyes settled onto the grassy floor, she pointed a single finger directly pass Tsukune.

"There's the proof of the so called love from that vampiress you desire so much" Ryne bitterly snapped, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Tsukune's eyes danced onto where Ryne's finger destined too, his eyes burned at the sight of Moka and Gin kissing! Angry and defeated, he couldn't even talk. He just fell to his knees, his vision blurred with a stream of oncoming tears.

"Now, I can kill her. For breaking my Tsukune's heart" Ryne coldly stated before parading towards Moka and Gin. Tsukune didn't even look up to watch nor was he permitting himself to stop it.

He heard a uproar of agonizing screams. He decided to glimpse at the scene, there Ryne was mutilating the werewolf. And here Tsukune was, doing _NOTHING_ to stop his childhood friend from stopping her attacks. Ryne motioned him to come and he did so obediently.

"Tsukune.." Ryne whispered, a blotch of blood covering her cheeks, she entangled their hands together as she showed him her performance of bloodshed.

Tsukune's cold eyes scrutinized the terrified Inner Moka. No remorse surged through him. "Not so terrifying anymore, Moka Akashiya?" Tsukune dryly commented. Ryne giggled and squeezed his hand.

"Tsukune, stop! I can explain this!" Although she was in a state of absolute fear, her voice was equally cold as she tried to reason with him. She tried to sit upwards but was harshly placed back down by Ryne's foot, Moka winced with pain.

"No, no, no. Stay put, Moka. This will only hurt a lot. Then after, you can sleep for eternity into a abyss of darkness with no one to mourn you.." Ryne sweetly spoke, readying herself to end the life of the prominent Moka Akashiya.

Tsukune didn't comment or even muffle, he simply walked away. Moka crying out his name desperately. Then there was a loud scream then utter silence. No more stir in the air.

"Long live the_ queen of vampires_.." Ryne gravely muttered.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Tsukune jolted skywards, spooked as he then landed onto the ground with no grace. His head was pounding, the vivid dream lingered uncomfortably. It felt like that dream was reality. He buried his face into his clammy hands. Sweat pouring, but he sighed in relief that it was only a nightmare.

"Ah, just a dream" He released the building tension and eyed his clock, it was still early to get ready for school. Way too early, it was only 1 am! He just sat back onto the frame of his bed, soaking in the cooling night air. The dream was unwilling to leave. It was so vivid, so scary, so dark. That particular dream that held him, but was that really him? Tsukune was frightened on how twisted he was in the dream, especially how Ryne was. She lulled him with lust, not love, and he almost obliged. Then he saw Inner Moka with Gin, and they were kissing! That disturbing scene had caused so much rage that he allowed Ryne to brutally destroy both Moka and Gin. _What the hell, Tsukune? What is going on with you now, man? _He cursed himself.

It remained calm, that is until Moka violently opened his door and made her entrance in, slamming the door close with a single swift foot.

"Tsukune, why don't you tell me why Ryne was in _your_ room?!" She snapped, her scarlet slit eyes were furious, her tone demanding.

* * *

**Well, there ya' go! Now that it's summer, I'll be updating on a normal basis (hopefully)!**

**Please review, favorite, send me a message and all that jazz!**

**Until next my friends.**

**Cheers,**

**Captain Kid**


End file.
